


The Untitled Chronicles of Asami Sato

by asamissteppingstoollmao



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Angst, But it gets better I promise, Smut, asami's life just sucks bro, korra is kinda an asshole, past mako/asami sato - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28127040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asamissteppingstoollmao/pseuds/asamissteppingstoollmao
Summary: for the love of god pls 18+
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato, Mako/Prince Wu (Avatar)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	The Untitled Chronicles of Asami Sato

**Author's Note:**

> for the love of god pls 18+

_ *knock  _ _ knock _ _ knock* _

"For fucks sake," Asami groaned as she got up off the couch to swing the door open in frustration.

"Why do you make me get up every time I get comfy? You know you can just come in," Asami said to the chestnut-haired girl as she walked past and plopped down on the couch after  _ not  _ removing her shoes. If looks could kill there would be a very dead woman on the floor at that moment. 

“Shoes.” is all Asami had to say to get the intruder to get up and kindly remove her shoes by the front door.

"No 'Hey Korra. It's so nice to see you.' Geez 'Sami" she grunted while returning to her spot on the couch and putting her feet on the table-- arms behind her head. 

"Aw, did somebody have a bad day? Let me try again” Asami climbed into the lap of the woman before her, “How was work today, Korra?”

“Actually, it really fucking sucked. I'm supposed to be at the gym right now but...” the alpha trailed off as she placed her hands on Asami’s hips.

Asami smirked and leaned into Korra’s ear, “O' Great Alpha will you please allow me to please you and fulfill all of your needs? My mouth wants to make it all better" Asami fake whimpered.

Much to the surprise of the omega she is suddenly flipped onto her back on the couch. “You know I don’t like to be teased, ‘Sami.” 

Still in shock from the alpha's quick movements she couldn't help but let out a shaky breath as Korra smirked on top of her taking this opportunity to place open mouth kisses on the engineer's collarbone. 

“Must’ve been some day,” Asami practically moans as her shirt is getting removed from her torso and the alpha’s attention is turned to the chest of the omega. “No bra?”, the caramel skinned girl smirked. Asami found herself rolling her hips against the strong figure above her in attempt to relieve the building pressure in her center. “Mm-so eager”, the alpha cooed before continuing to lick, bite, and suck the skin of Asami’s perfect globes. “You were the -ahh- one who decided to come here so –mmm- you better put your mouth to work since you obviously didn’t come here to talk.”

Asami fumbled to unbutton her jeans as her friend continued to spread kisses and bites all over the body of the omega. “Not that I’m opposed to the body worship that’s going on but can you help get off these things” Asami huffed. 

Korra looked up from the newly formed hickey on the pale woman’s stomach with that stupid, crooked grin, “What’s the magic word, princess?” The CEO raised an eyebrow looking unamused, “’Get the hell out of my place’ or ‘Hand me my vibrator so I can finish the job myself’?” Korra looked defeated as she pulled the jeans past the girl’s waist. “You're no fun” she pouted. Asami sighed in relief as she kicked free of the leg prison that is more commonly known as skinny jeans. 

Korra vacated her place in between the engineer’s legs, letting her large bulge become known, and stripped down to her blue boxer briefs and bindings. She smirked when she saw the omega staring and practically drooling over the sight of her bulge.  Said omega gets up from the couch and wraps her arms around the neck of the alpha, leaning in for what would have been their first kiss of the night if she weren't stopped by a finger and a smug look on the face of the alpha. 

“Ah  ah Sato. Weren’t you th e one who set the rule about no kissing?” 

“But it’s foreplay.” she said with a pout.

“Nuh uh. You said no kissing ever.” Korra said with the raise of an eyebrow.

“I didn’t say that.”

“ Yes, you did. I’d be happy to break the rules as long as you admit you’re wrong.”

“ Well, I know I’m not wrong so can you just kiss me already?”

“Nope. Not until you admit it.” she said with a sly smirk.

“Korra.”  the CEO deadpanned.

“Asami?” _There's that stupid fucking grin again._

“Get in the room it’s been a week since I last had sex.”

With a chuckle the alpha placed her hands under the omega’s thighs and lifted her. Asami wrapped her legs around Korra’s waist in response and finally kissed her. The kiss started delicately but in no time, it became a feverish clash of tongues and teeth as they scrambled to get the bedroom. When they finally reached their destination Asami was quite literally thrown onto the bed with a squeal. She giggled as she watched the other kiss down her body at a much faster pace than before. When the alpha reached the red lacey panties, she yanked them off and dove into the omega’s wet folds, immediately locating her clit. Asami felt her breath catch in her throat in response to the pain and pleasure. The alpha wrapped strong arms around her thighs not allowing her to move. The CEO threw her head back in both protest and pleasure and tried to suppress her moans. Korra pulled her head up to smirk, “Aw, what’s wrong? You don’t like not being in control, do you?” Before she could form words, her clit was being attacked by Korra’s tongue and she is forced to respond with a moan to the alpha’s banter. 

Soon, a familiar feeling began to well up in the pit of her stomach as the alpha continued to lick and suck her clit. She let out a shuddering moan, “Korra.. shi -ahh” was all she could manage to say when she felt two thick, calloused fingers enter and curl inside her. “O-oh my god YES!” the omega said desperately bucking her hips into the alpha’s mouth. “Fuck Korra I’m  gonna -ahh- I'm  gonna c-cum.” The alpha growled and continued to pump and curl her fingers inside the omega. Not being able to suppress her pleasure,  Asami tangled her fingers into the brown locks of the woman between her legs and yowled as she started to spill over the edge her orgasm. The alpha was soon met with a rush of wetness. She removed her fingers and dipped her tongue down, lapping the copious amount of slick pouring from the omega’s entrance.

Once she rode out the aftershocks of her orgasm, the distant sound of a phone ringing caused the alpha to quickly slip from her place in between Asami’s legs and she mourned the loss of warmth.

“Hello? Yeah, hey, Opie...No I’m still at the gym, babe.... Well, it’s not like I didn’t tell you I’d be home la-aaate"

Korra’s conversation is interrupted by a certain omega on her knees in front of the alpha removing her hard member from her briefs.

“No, s-sorry. What were you saying?’

Asami reached to her center and gathered her own slick, never breaking eye contact, she used it to pump Korra’s cock with ease. Korra’s eyes widened when she watched the omega take the tip of her cock in her mouth and continue to pump her hand.

“Mm... yep I will do that” Korra threw her head back and used her free hand to grab onto the raven hair that was trapped in a messy bun. The omega took the hint and began to bob her head feverishly and used her hand to wrap around what her mouth couldn't handle.

“O-okay I’ll be home –ngh- as soon as –ah- I can...A-alright...YesI’llpickitupgottagobabebye."

As soon as the phone call ended Asami started to swirl her tongue around the tip and gripped the base of Korra’s member harder. The omega was met with a growl and two hands gripping each side of her head.

“Take out that stupid fucking ponytail.”

Asami used her free hand to remove her hair from its prison and the alpha grabbed onto her dark locks and hilted all of her length into the omega’s mouth. The omega earned a deep moan from her alpha as she continued to allow the alpha’s cock down her throat. Fingernails scraped into the raven-haired scalp as her mouth was being rutted into sporadically. The omega wanted to gloat but if she was taught anything in her childhood it was to never talk with your mouth full. S o instead, she hollowed her cheeks and continued to suck the life out of Korra. The omega heard a long groan from above her. 

“ Ngh , look at me ‘Sami. Fuck, please” 

The omega dug both hands into the alpha’s ass cheeks and allowed all of Korra’s shaft down her throat as she locked eyes with the panting blue eyed woman. Asami was met with an unbelievable number of spurts flooding down her throat which she swallowed every drop of gracefully. 

“Jesus fuck, 'Sami, that was amazing. I don’t think anyone’s nose has ever dug into my abs like that before.” Korra panted with a chuckle as she fought to come down from her intense climax. Asami smirked up in response. “Was it good enough for you to ignore that phone call?’ Asami requested with sheepish grin—trying but failing to mask her eagerness.  The alpha turned down to the omega with a guilty look as she stroked the raven hair and sighed, "Come on, 'Sami. Not cool." 

The engineer scoffed and got up from in front of Korra, placing her hand on her hips with an eyebrow raised. “You’re not seriously about to leave  me _ now _ are you?” But the alpha was refusing to make eye contact as she placed her member back in her briefs and went to retrieve her pants from the living room floor. Asami followed. “Hello? I’m talking to you” But the alpha still didn’t look at her. Asami grunted and grabbed Korra’s wrist to turn her around so they were facing each other. Korra’s eyes were riddled with even more guilt when they finally made contact and she averted her gaze once again, “Look, you know I want to stay, but you heard her call me and she just- she really needs me home, alright?” 

Asami’s face fell to expressionless and she simply walked into her bedroom, closing the door behind her.

Soon there was a soft knock at the door. Asami turned her body opposite of the door and buried her face in a pillow. She was done talking. But d espite the lack of a response, the door opened anyway and she could feel the bed dip down before she was met with a body wrapping around her in a spooning position.

“Opal can wait for a few extra minutes.”

..........................................................

“Hey, ‘Sami,” Korra muttered, loosening her grip on the omega.

“Please. Just stay a little longer with me?” she said barely above a whisper.

“I need to go.”

Asami sighed and closed her eyes. They hadn't moved from their spooning position for the last 15 minutes, but now she decided to turn around her still naked body to face Korra. Blue eyes met green, pleading eyes. Asami wanted to fight. She wanted Korra to stay and make love to her for hours. She wanted to fall asleep tangled into the alpha.  _ Her alpha. _ But instead of sharing such desires she turned to face the opposite way and once again buried herself.

“You should get going then, Korra.”

................................................................

It’s not like Asami didn’t know what she was walking into with Korra. In fact, as soon as they kissed Korra let her know that she was in a relationship, but at that point Asami had simply fallen all over again and was in no place to reject being the other woman.  She couldn’t get over Korra so she just settled for what she could have and made her peace.

Asami looked at her bedside clock and groaned at the sight.  _ 7:32pm. Better eat something.  _ She rolled out of bed and grabbed her robe on the track to the kitchen. Asami sighed as she reached the living room and saw her clothes still scattered across different areas of the floor. A harsh knock on the door pulled Asami out of her thoughts and she dragged herself towards the door that hasn’t stopped banging.  _ She must have forgotten something. _

“I’m coming!”

As soon as Asami turned the knob the door busted open and an angry red-head stormed through with her arms crossed over her chest and an eyebrow cocked. “Did I just see who I think I saw driving out of here? Actually don't answer that. I can smell alpha all over you.” Asami’s eyes fell to her feet to avoid the glare that was threatening to burn right through her soul. The shorter girl let out an obvious groan of frustration and stepped further into the space of the engineer. “I thought we talked about this. She’s engaged! What are you  gonna do if this gets out? Your reputation and the reputation you have worked so hard to build for your company will be tarnished just like that!”  Ginger snapped.

Asami then allowed her eyes to look at her friend who was so angry she could’ve sworn she saw steam coming out of her ears. “I know, Ging” she choked out with her chest starting to heave with weak sobs. “Oh, sweetie. Come here” and soon she was engulfed in a soft embrace. Even though Ginger was a tiny ball of fire, she gave the best hugs. Well. Second best.

Asami hadn’t told anyone that she and Korra had been hooking up, but Ginger knew her so well that the minute Asami even mentioned that Korra had moved to the city she knew they were sleeping together. “ So Korra and Opal decided to move to Republic City” Asami had said. Ginger just stared at Asami for what felt like an eternity and once she finally  spoke, she only had one thing to say:

“I hope that you’re prepared for the consequences of this, Asami.”

It had only been a month since that interaction and Ginger had only grown more frustrated with her each time they spoke. Ginger was definitely not the type to keep her opinions to herself. If she didn’t like what you were doing, she wouldn’t hesitate to let you know exactly what she thought about it. It didn’t matter if you were the CEO of a  multimillion-yuan company. But there was something different about this visit. Ginger didn’t seem angry anymore. At least not for the moment. 

They sat there with Asami crying into Ginger’s shoulder for what felt like an eternity before Asami realized how ridiculous she must've looked. Asami was more than a foot taller than Ginger so she was literally hunched down so far that she could feel her back start to ache. She let go of her tight hold on the smaller girl and plopped down on the couch. Ginger followed suit sitting on her legs so that they could face each. “I don’t understand why you won’t just end it, Asami. This is obviously hurting you more than you can handle. And think about what you’re doing to Opal. She’s not stupid. She has to know something is up.” 

Asami brought her hands to her face and let out a semi-muffled scream. Then she got up and walked out of the room. When she came back there was a pack of makeup wipes in her hand and Ginger looked at her with confused face. Asami took out a wipe and began to scrub the skin on the right side of neck free of the makeup. Ginger gasped and slapped her hand to her mouth at the sight before her. Right on Asami’s neck there it was. A faded bite mark.

“I know I always told you that I was covering up an embarrassing scar, and that’s partly true, but Korra and I went to high school together. We all did. Wu, Mako, Bolin, Jinora, Kai. You know, everyone. Anyways me and Korra were together for most of high school but then she just up and disappeared one day and the next time I heard from her was 2 years later when she visited Republic City. Do you remember? That was when you met her for the first time.” Ginger nodded, “Yea she and Opal were together then. I never understood why you were so upset. I just assumed you didn’t like Opal or something.” Asami continued, “Well just before she left, we were uh...you know...and well I was so in love and everything was just so much more intense that night than any other time we had sex. So, I asked her to bite me and she did.  But that night she never called me to say she got home, and the next morning when I went to pick her up for school her mother answered the door and she said she didn’t know where Korra was.” Asami sighed, “Days went by, weeks, then months but I still hadn’t heard from her so I just...gave up. When I saw Korra for the first time after that she obviously had lost whatever feelings she had for me, but I never did and my mark was there to prove it. I’ve been covering it up since high school and the only person who knows about it is Mako. And, well, you.”

Ginger stared in silence seeming to absorbs all of the new information that had been word-vomited at her all of the sudden. After an eternity she sighed, “Well that explains why you won’t break things off.”

Asami looked down and started to fumble with her fingers. “Look, I know it’s a lot to take in but you have to understand. I just can’t let go of her. Even if she only wants me for...” she trailed off and sighed again, “Even if she only wants my body that’s better than having to live without her. I was so fucked up when she left, Ging. Mako had to come to my house to force me to get out of bed and it had been so long since I had eaten something that I passed out. When I woke up, I was in a hospital bed.”

“Shit. She really had that much of an effect on you?” Asami sighed again and shook her head, “ I know this fucked up and I could hurt so many people , but I just—I c-can't stay away from her, Ging. You don’t know what a mark does to you” struggling to choke out the last part Asami brought her face to her hands and started to sob again and Ginger scooted closer and scratched gentle circles on her back.

After another moment Ginger spoke, “Have you eaten yet?” Asami shook her head without lifting her gaze. “Okay well I’m starving. Go get dressed. I’ll be waiting in your car.” And with that she pushed herself off the couch, grabbed the keys from Asami’s kitchen table and walks out the front door.

Reluctantly, Asami rose from her seat and collected her clothes from their scattered locations then she put them on and went to slip into her fuzzy slippers. After grabbing her wallet from the kitchen counter, she left her  condo not even bothering to lock the door and made the stroll to join Ginger in her car. 

Once she climbed in, Ginger started the car and looked at Asami in the passenger seat, “You’re gonna have to tell me everything you know that right.”

**Author's Note:**

> make sure you caught that "not even bothering to lock the door" part hehe  
> sorry if theres typos its 2:30AM


End file.
